


I think there's a flaw in my code (These voices won't leave me alone)

by gayiconjasonvoorhees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BACKFLIPS, Epic, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Reylo - Freeform, VERY EPIC, bruh sound effect 2, poop, slurs mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayiconjasonvoorhees/pseuds/gayiconjasonvoorhees
Summary: Kylo and Jar Jar go on a movie date. Things take a dramatic turn for the worse. W
Relationships: Jar Jar Binks/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I think there's a flaw in my code (These voices won't leave me alone)

Kylo Ren and his new boyfriend (JAr Jar Binks) had just gotten out of the theater from seeing IT: Chapter 2 (featuring Bill Hader). They had had fun at the film. They liked when Eddie died. Because they hate gay people.  
“Meesa thinka thata moviea friggen sweet a “ Jar Jar screamed (at the top of his lungs alerting everyone in the movie theater). Kylo pissed his pants. Jar Jar then did a backflip and started yelling homophobic slurs. “Jar Jar stop!” Kylo said “Only I can say those words.” He then proceeded to say [homophobic slur]. “Wowsa Kylo. Fart  
“  
They were promplty kicked out of the movie theater and banned for life.  
Jar Jar was not happy with this revelation, he then yelled angrily and stomped out of f the mall. “Calm down babe, there are 200,000 other movie theaters in this area. I have to keep making more because you keep getting us banned from them by saying homophobic slurs.” Jar Jar sniffed  
His nose he had has alegys. “Geta mea claritin(Antihistamine).” He spoke in parathesis. Kylo k  
They decided to go to Freddy Fazbears Pizza. “I hate that fucking [homophobic slur] Bonnie. He is the worst fazbear character.” Kylo said while crusi=hing his diet dr pepper can in his bare hands. “Mesa scared” Jar Jar said.  
Freddy Fazbear himself brough the pizza to them, and pooped on the carpet. Jar Jar stepped into it trying to go to the bathroom. Kylo ate it. Freddy SCRAEMED “GET OUT OF MY RESTURAUNT!!!!!!!!!” he said. “I take it back bonnie fuck freddy i hate that bitch” kylo said as loud as he could, pulling out his lightsaber and fucking killed everyone in the s=establishment at the moment (except for jar jar and foxy because hes his favorite)  
They ran out of the pizzeria, all of kylos steps making explosion gifs appear under his feet (with bruh sound effect #2). “I FUCKING HATE THIS FUCKING SHIT FUCK LETS HAVE SEX JAR JAR.” Ben BKylpo said. “Okay. Meesa horny anyways” said jar Jarjarbink  
(They have fade-to black sex) (in the street) (They were arrested for indecent exposure)  
The end. For now. . … …. . ….. ……. . ..

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all like my first fic ^__^" aha! pls give kudos :) should i do more chapters?????? pls tel l me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! follow my instagram @finnwolfhardofficial


End file.
